This invention relates in general to protective book covers and, more specifically, to book covers adaptable for use with books of a variety of sizes.
Replaceable paper protective covers for books such as school books have long been used. Generally, paper such as kraft paper has been cut to fit a particular book, folded around the book covers and spine and taped or glued in place. While inexpensive, these covers are short lived, tending to fit poorly and tear in use, reducing protection to the book. Also, the title of the book had to be written on the cover to distinguish it from other, similarly covered, books. Further, such covers do not provide note pockets inside the cover and are generally unattractive, hiding the usually more attractive book cover.
Pre-cut, decorative paper and preformed plastic covers are sometimes available. Since each cover is made to fit a specific book size, or a narrow range of sizes, a large number of different sizes must be maintained by suppliers. Also, because of the great variation in book sizes, especially thickness, these covers generally do not fit well and are subject to early wear and tearing. Covers are either too loose, tending to fall off the book, or too tight making closing the book difficult.
Thus there is a continuing need for improved book cover systems providing covers having improved strength and wear resistance and are adaptable for use with books having a wide variety of heights, lengths and thicknesses.